Buffys Nightly Vistior!
by GC-MCR-FAN
Summary: It is a good story I wrote myself took me 1 motnh to complete.


Pg-13 Spike's POV& Buffy's POV  
  
"Spike" that was my last thought of the night before I went to bed that evening. I thought all night about what had happened that night in the bronze. I could not bring myself to tell him that I love him it's hard enough loosing all the guys that I in my right mind could think are cute but I can't help it right? Well maybe I can help it cause I take a guy out for dinner and he ends up leaving town. I'm so mad but I won't stay mad cause it could affect my friends and myself. So this night could not get any better right. WRONG! It just got much better! Spike arrived in my room and I don't know why but it's great! He looks so cute and sweet but I can't let him know I'm up. ****************************She looks so adorable as she sleeps I see her diary on the desk and I can't help but read it. "Dear diary, today it was so wonderful I saw Spike again and he seemed more adorable than ever. He even talked to me and I can't believe it! Bye diary, Buffy" Buffy's tossing in her sleep I can't help but comfort her. I get up from my spot in the chair and slip into bed and hold her close and she calms down I bet she is thinking I'm Angel. But if she is not I'm kind of happy. I know this may sound silly but I love Buffy more than life it's self! *****************************************He left I'm kind of upset but I know I am probably the only person he has now cause he staked Dru and he does not have his sire for support. Willow is home and we are trying to find out what is that caused her to be this way and we know some of it's cause Tara got shot. We need to find out more but my mind is on something else that is Spike. He is so nice to me and treats me with respect and I find that it's hard to talk to him but it's easy to find comfort in him and I respect that. I hope that I will be able to see him soon and it maybe sooner than I think. Yay! I love Spike but I'm not going to tell him that cause if I do I may get my heart broken.( And besides I know that he probably does not even care about me anyways. But I have to help Giles out at the library today and maybe just maybe Spike will show up like that one time it would be great!( I would be the happiest slayer in the entire world to see him!( And I bet he does care about me but I want to see if he loves me that's all I ever want to see!( He told me one time that he cared about me but that's all he has ever said.( He promised me a dance at the bronze so maybe that means something!( I would hope it means something. Cause if it did not that would be horrible(. He is here I was hoping and my hoping paid off (. Yay! Go Buffy! Go Buffy! *****************************************************************She is here I can't believe my good luck (! I'm so gosh damn happy I could scream but I can't let her know I have feelings for her here (. Sadly that's my curse but I don't care cause I over heard them being Buffy, Willow, Xander, and Anya that they are going to the bronze tonight and I was going there tonight regardless (. I am so happy. So Giles being the idiot he is keeps on talking about a fucking Demon and I don't really give a damn anyways. **************************************************************Look at him so cute and yet so quiet! That's amazing cause he is never calm normally he talks and give Giles a what for. He never seemed to care that Giles was talking about something important! This is like so weird he is totally creeping me out right now and that's never a good sign( it kind of makes me worried that something is wrong. I can't seem to find out what though. Well whatever. Buffy no care. All I care about right now is him(! Spike told me he is going to be at the bronze tonight and he asked me to look for him by the bar. I wonder does he want to tell me something? Maybe he likes me(! Oh well have to wait until tonight(. ************************************************************She is hopefully still going even though I'm going to be there. Well Giles finally quit talking and that gives me time to get home but they won't let me and besides as long as Buffy I mean the slayer is still here there is no way I'm leaving this library until we have to research that is if we even have to. Giles promised me that I would be next to the slayer and of course I am and at least she is next to me and is not going, "Why don't we chain him to the chair or tie him down so if he wants to try anything funny he can't?" At least that is the good part of all this. And well I'm not going to be the one to say anything I would hope Xander or Willow would be the one to say, " Can't we put this off until tomorrow please?" Cause this stinks I mean look the library is the last place a vamp like me would want to be or is it? I don't know well at least this can't any worse. Lord it just got worse. Oh well there goes my chance in asking the slayer if she likes me. Man we have to be here all bloody night and that is horrible and I was hoping to get a good spot at the bar at the bronze tonight. So I wish someone would speak up and say something like let us go we are not your lab rats. Cause it would help me find a better way to express my love for Mrs. Slayer and that would kind of help. But I doubt Giles will let us go but oh well. That is just a mother-fucking dream. But who cares any why do I have to help them I have other priorities besides this. My life is hell, as we know it. Damn some how old spike is going to find a way to get out of this! But if I don't then oh bloody fucking well. But if I try to ask and I plead then maybe just maybe I'll be able to get her to be my girlfriend but if not I'll just try harder then. But she won't want me I mean I'm like a train wreck to her. But if I change a bit maybe she'll want me. But I doubt it she always wanted to stake me. But I'll leave a little note that asks her to come to the bronze and look for me. Yea that's good (! I love Buffy and that's like all that matters. ***************************************So what does Spike think he is doing? Oh well. "Giles?" I look over at my watcher." Yes Buffy?" he looks like he needs a nap. " Can I go to the bronze?" I'm worried he won't say yes but if he does then great! "Go ahead and the rest of you too. I'm going home to get some sleep." YES YES YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Score one for Buffy! **************************************So here I go hopefully Buffy erm the slayer will be mine! "Hello luv" I'm worried. "Hi....Spike." What am I doing I'm a big loser! "So do u know why I asked you to come here to the Bronze tonight?" I bet she does. "Yea I do I love you to Spike." So she knows! YES!!!! "Good cause I did not want to come out and say it." I'm telling her all this and we are not even in love wait yes we are. "So do you want to go back to my place?" Say yes Say yes! "Mmmm yea" yes!  
  
TBC................. 


End file.
